


Obvious Bicycle

by humpdaynouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Stripper Harry, Yoga Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humpdaynouis/pseuds/humpdaynouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is best friends with Eleanor who is dating Danielle. He really wants to find his own someone special and he does in the place you'd least expect it: at a yoga class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first chaptered fic. I don't know how many yet but I think its going to be around 10,000 words. You can find me on twitter @humpdaynouis if you'd like.
> 
> Title from the song Obvious Bicycle by Vampire Weekend.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Elll.. I don’t want to go to a yoga class with you and Dani” Louis wines  
“It’ll be good for you, Louis! Please just try it once, maybe you’ll meet someone!”  
Louis scoffs and waves Eleanor off and goes to get changed. He and Eleanor had been best friends for just over 2 years. They met at a gay bar and ended up hitting it off. Ever since then, it had been the two of them practically living together. Every Friday, they would go back to that same bar looking to find that special someone. After months of no luck for Louis, Eleanor found Danielle, who had just come of a relationship with some twat named Liam. She had gone to the bar to change it up and see if she liked it on the other side. Turns out she did. After a year and a half of Eleanor and Danielle dating, the three of them were all practically joined by the hip. Not that Louis didn’t like Danielle, (he actually adored her) he wanted to find his own someone special but was having no luck.  
So, Louis just stands in his room, admiring his huge ass in yoga pants.  
“Alright kids get your lazy asses in the car!” Eleanor half screams  
She always has such a sweet way of motivation Louis thinks. He slides in the passenger seat of the car and makes idle small talk with Eleanor and Dani, just wanting to be done with their whole yoga craze and be laying in his comfy bed with a beer before tonight’s events of going to the bar.  
They pull up to the place and walk up to the counter.  
“Hi three for Calder.”  
“You’re here for the 9:00 AM hot yoga session? Fourth studio on your right” says the receptionist  
Eleanor takes their passes, says a quick thanks and heads off to their studio. When they get inside, there’s about 20 people already set up on their yoga mats and no sign of the instructor. ‘I swear if the instructor is 70 years old and wrinkly, I’m out.’ Louis thinks, or maybe he says out loud.  
“Can it” says Eleanor as she pokes Louis in the stomach. Danielle laughs and it turns into a game of ‘Who can poke each other the most before class starts.’ Louis sighs again praying that he’ll make it out alive of this two-hour class.  
Its 9 on the dot when their instructor walks in. Its not an old guy thinks Louis. He has the most toned body, tattoos all over him that make him look like he was sculpted by the gods. Piercing green eyes that could easily swallow you up. Chocolate brown curls pushed back by a bandana.  
“Louis stop drooling” says Danielle as she wipes Louis mouth for some of her famous dramatic effect.  
Louis thinks he might be dreaming. How could anyone look so perfect? Or so he thinks until this large boy trips on his yoga mat and nearly face plants on to the floor. The class erupts into snickers, but Louis is still gaping in awe of this beautiful boy that seems like a new born giraffe. Can this boy actually do yoga without killing himself?  
“Hi m’names Harry and I’ll be your instructor for the next eight----“ Right then he makes eye contact with Louis for the first time. It’s like his hearts stopped and he seeing for the first time. Louis must feel it too because he gasps and almost falls over. “----eight weeks. Please stand at the front of your yoga mats. We’re going to start with some basics today so I’ll be coming around to make sure you are doing the positions right. Let’s get started.” He turns on some awfully loud hipster music to “set the mood.”  
Louis swears his heart isn’t beating anymore. It’s the end of him. And he going to die before he even talks to Harry. Great.  
“The hell Lou? You ok?” asks Eleanor  
“Yeah never been better.” Louis sputters out  
“Ok class, let’s get stated with a simple move, downward facing dog to upward facing dog. Like this..” Harry so eloquently does the move, like he moves like this every night. Louis groans. This giraffe boy has to be a bottom. Maybe it wasn’t such a great idea for Louis to wear such tight yoga pants. “Alright I’ll be coming around to check on you all to see how you’re doing, so keep practicing” Louis knows for a fact that he’s not doing this right.  
Harry finally comes back to the three of them. “Ladies, you’re doing awesome! Keep going.”  
But Louis doesn’t get the same response. Harry comes down low to be face level with Louis. “What’s your name?” “Louis” Harry’s said three words to him and already Louis know that this boy is going to be a problem. The things those green eyes do to him. “Aright Louis, I’m going to help you with this move.” With Louis laying ass-up on the floor, Harry steps on either side of him. He firmly puts his hands on Louis waist. Louis swears there’s more electricity in Harry’s touch than in the whole world. “It’s alright Louis, trust me.” Harry lifts Louis ass gently and lines it up with his own cock. Louis can feel a semi-hard on lightly pressing on his ass. “Feel the difference Louis? This is exactly how you should be doing upward dog.”  
“Oh I can feel it alright, this position is pretty hard.” Louis says, trying to stay collected.  
Harry does a small laugh and walks back up to the front of the studio. “Good job class. On to our next move!”  
“What did he say to you?!” Eleanor prods  
Louis, still blushing, has never been more thankful for loud music in his life. “Oh nothing, just commenting on my form.”  
The rest of the two-hour yoga class goes on like this. Some guided teaching for Louis from Harry, but nothing too exciting. At the end of the class after the final ‘Namaste,’ everyone goes to roll their mats up. Because Eleanor has to be the slowest person on the planet, Louis and the girls are left in the room with Harry.  
“Hi,” Harry says. Louis noting on his awkward stance. Guess Harry isn’t so confident out of his element. “I hope you enjoyed the class ok and everything felt alright.”  
“Never better, old sport! You know, you’re really flexible in those tight yoga pants of yours!” Louis says with a wink that shows a sparkle in his eyes that could light up the whole room.  
Harry gulps. “See you next week man?”  
“Yeah see you.” And being the warm cuddly person Louis is, he goes in for a hug. At first, Harry seems to tighten up, but then he relaxes into it.  
“Um. Ok. Bye.” And a flushed face Harry practically sprints out the door. All Louis can do is watch after him with fond eyes.  
“Aww young love.” Eleanor says while in the middle of an embrace of her own with Danielle.  
“Shut it.” Louis says as he leads them to the car. The entire ride home all Louis can think is ‘HarryHarryHarry’ and there’s nothing that’s stopping him from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so there's chapter one! Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter should be up by the end of the week and Harry is going to show up in another one of Louis' favorite places.
> 
> Bye!
> 
> oh and here's a picture of Louis' lovely ass:  
> http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/31000000/Louis-ass-louis-tomlinson-31002427-160-200.png


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii okay so this gets a little graphic for y'all, hope you enjoy!

Louis can only sigh as he gets back to his London flat finally alone. He heads for the fridge to grab a beer to clear his mind before tonight. It’s the last beer of the case so Louis makes a mental note to buy a new one next time he’s out. Louis decides to get something done and be productive for once. He settles down in front of his laptop and loads of paperwork. Ugh I hate my job so much, Louis thinks.  
See, Louis is an accountant for a law firm. His boss is an arrogant asshole who treats Louis like shit and also hits on Louis whenever possible. Louis can’t stand it. What he really wants to do is open a music studio where he can teach kids to sing and make music. Louis has definitely has enough money to open a studio because of his well-paying job at the firm. Louis absolutely loves kids and can’t wait to have his own. But that’s another problem. Louis has no one to have them with. Harry. That’s who. No Louis. You can’t think like that. You’ve met the boy once and don’t know anything about him except his name and that he looks good in spandex.  
Another thing about Louis is that he is a hopeless romantic. He loves those cheesy-teen-romance movies like Dear John and The Notebook. Louis absolutely believes in soul-mates. And when his eyes met Harry’s, it was like they were the only ones in the room. Louis shudders. His palms grow sweaty and he can feel his cheeks heat up just from thinking about HarryHarryHarry.  
After getting little to none work done, pondering his life, and drinking more than a few beers; it’s not even 2 in the afternoon. So Louis does one of his favorite things, make music. He goes to his private studio and starts to sing one of his favorite songs. You Found Me by his favorite band The Frey, trying not to dedicate it to Harry. Nearly three hours later, Louis has the song down almost perfectly. In the middle of the second chorus, he gets a text from Eleanor that brings him back to reality.  
hey loser! ready to go clubbing?! me and Dani are picking you up at seven. see you thennn ;)  
Louis completely forgot about their routine clubbing. How could he? They’ve done the same thing since forever. Oh well, better start getting ready. I guess when your mind is caught up thinking about things, (or should I say Harry’s thing) time slips away from you. He shoots a quite text back.  
okkk see you love x  
Louis jumps in the shower. Accidently grazing over his nipple, he tries to keep his nerves down. But Louis can’t stop thinking about having Harry all over him.  
Louis runs his hand slowly down his chest, pausing at his over sensitive nipples. He slightly gasps when he flicked one and rolled it before giving the other one the same attention. His other hand slowly traced down his body, and he stroked his hard dick, moaning at contact. He closed his eyes and began the routine of picturing Harry doing this to him. Louis let my mind drift off, imagining Harry kissing his neck softly, but hard enough to make a mark while his hand pumped Louis’ dick.  
“Mmmm, Harry,” Louis moaned, biting his lip, stroking his dick faster.  
Louis roamed his other hand all over his body, picturing Harry doing the same as he tried to memorize every part of Louis. He craved those intimate moments with Harry, but he might never know if he’d get them.  
Louis thumbed the head of hid dick, spreading the pre-cum, and moaning louder. “Harry, faster, please,” he begged, still rubbing his dick slowly. Louis could see him smirking in his head as Harry kissed Louis’ neck and finally went faster. Louis started breathing heavier and he imagined kissing him back. “Harry,” Louis gasped in pleasure as he spilled all over himself.  
Louis cleaned himself up and finished his shower feeling pretty guilty. But hey, a man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do.  
He hops out of the shower with a little over an hour to dry his hair and pick out a socially acceptable outfit. Getting his hair up to a perfect quiff is an art and takes him a good half-hour to do. Picking out something to wear is another story. Louis likes to wear something that says ‘I’m gay but not that gay’ while also making a fashion statement. 15 minutes later and Louis has had no luck. He finally settles on one of his favorite floral button down shirts and a pair of extremely tight black skinny jeans.  
6:58 and Louis has one more chance to check out his outfit in the mirror. Perfect. Up all night to get lucky. He laughs because Get Lucky by Daft Punk his one of his favorite songs right now. Louis gets a text from Danielle saying that the taxi is at his flat. Louis grabs his coat and heads to the car.  
The car ride over to the club is almost as uneventful as his day. Well, most of his day at least.  
When they get to the club, Louis remembers that it’s the first Friday of the month. And you know what that means, pole dancing. The dancers don’t come out until 9:30 so Louis has some time to have a few drinks and dance around. Louis has had no success tonight much like other nights. Most of the people on the floor have coupled up already much like El and Dani. Louis is a jealous person and wishes that he could be having just as much fun as they are.  
So Louis settles for the bar. The bar will always be there for him. Louis spends a decent amount of time drinking pink martinis and people watching, he is gay after all. Finally, the hour is 9:30 and the dancers come out. A familiar dance song comes on and Louis recognizes it as Animals by Martin Garrix and is immediately intrigued.  
About five people come on stage to perform. In particular, a young boy comes out in tight gold underwear. He also has a black tie and a black hat that covers his face on. He grinds up and down the pole, twisting his body around it in the most sexual positions. Halfway throughout the performance, they take off their hats to reveal their faces. The boy that Louis has been mainly watching has green eyes that Louis would recognize anywhere. Harry’s. He instantly recognizes Louis as he flings his hat towards him. Louis catches the hat and gets a wink from Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> andddd its a cliff-hanger! Don't worry, next chapter should be up my Sunday night and its gunna be good!
> 
> feel free to follow me on twitter @humpdaynouis
> 
> heres the outfit I imagine Louis wearing  
> http://twicsy.com/i/D2HVHd
> 
> ALSO. there's an end note after this thats suppose to be for the first chapter. no idea what's wrong so please ignore it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters all over the place but I really like it. It has to be my favorite of the three I've written and its also the longest. So basically its smut and then fluff yay.

Harry climbs down the stage and slowly approaches a standing up Louis. The song changes to Stay the Night by Zedd. What is he doing? Why is he walking at me? Louis’ heart is beating louder than the clubbing music. Harry shoves Louis down into the chair he had previously sat in. Oh. This is what he’s getting at. Whatever we’re all a little drunk, no one cares.  
Harry hovers his ass over Louis’s crotch and starts to move his hips back and forth over it; lightly letting his bum graze his pants. Harry could hear Louis’ breath hitching as he let out a throaty moan. Harry started to really get into it in due to his drunken state and he bends over sticking his ass in Louis face and shaking it. Louis tries to reach his hand out to grip on to Harry’s ass but Harry had different plans.   
Harry got back up and ran his hands gently over the skin under Louis’ shirt. He put his lips up to Louis’ ear, kissing him right in a spot that made Louis go crazy. Harry whispers into Louis’ ear, “tisk tisk hands to yourself, save that for later.” Just those words turned Louis on. A blatantly obvious bulge was showing through his pants. Harry was only about halfway finished when he moved so that he was straddling one of Louis legs. Harry placed his lips gently on Louis asking for entrance and Louis complied. Thank god this club is crowed and dark, Louis thought. Louis’s lips melted into Harry’s. This kiss was nothing like Louis had ever experienced. Instead of a desperate kiss, filled with lust; it was a kiss that made Louis happy. Their kiss made Louis want to fall in love again, despite his previously broken heart.   
They continued to snog until they were both painting. Between all the kissing and the constant movement of Harry’s dick in a gold thong over Louis’ own, Louis thought he might explode. “Let’s go back to my place” Harry paints into Louis’ ear. Louis briefly considers. He decides he wants to try something new. “Stand up Harry” he commands. Harry obediently stands up. Louis practically lunges onto Harry and wraps his legs around Harry’s waist. Harry momentarily stumbles back but can easily carry Louis. “Mhmmm you’re thigh are delicious” Harry says as he gets a firm grasp on them. Louis seizes the moments to bite on to Harry’s next and leave a love bite and then places a kiss on it.  
“Booth. Now.” Louis mumbles to Harry. Harry easily gets them to a booth while Louis kisses all over his neck. Louis is now straddling Harry and he slips his hand into Harry’s underwear to wrap his hand around Harry’s firm cock. Harry moans into Louis’ mouth as a response in him pushing down and climbing down in between his legs. Louis is just as hard in his own pants and he runs up against Harry slowly, slipping his hand down to push at Harry’s thong until it’s down to his knees. He takes Harry in his hand again and strokes him in rhythm with his own rocking hips as Harry brushes warm fingers along Louis’ tummy and around to his ass to grip him and pull him down harder. Louis rubs his thumb across the head of Harry’s cock and gathers the precome there, slicking it down the length leisurely.   
Louis pulls a packet of lube out of his wallet. (He always carries it around, you never know when you might need it) He slicks his fingers generously and places Harry’s muscular leg over his shoulder, fingers coming down to run behind balls, circling the tight ring of muscle there, earning a load moan. “Shhh babe we’re in public. Wouldn’t want me to have to stop, would we?” Louis asks teasingly. The expression on Harry’s face is enough to make Louis laugh. “Just kidding love” Harry tightens around Louis fingers as he pushes in another and rubs them in and out of Harry’s body. Harry arches when Louis’ fingers touch that spot inside his. When Louis doesn’t relent, Harry whines high in his throat. The younger boy is lost in sensation, body arching off the bench in a long expose of tight muscle underneath pale skim damp with sweat and Louis can’t resist rubbing his aching cock against Harry’s thigh. “Lou, Lou.. oh” Harry writhes and trembles, curls flopping on his sweaty forehead and hands grabbing for Louis body, his limbs are jerking shakily. “I need.” He looks at Louis through hooded eyes and the wanton lust. “Inside me, please Lou, need you,”   
Louis pulls his fingers from Harry and slicks up his own cock. It slides in with a slick, warm drag of please that shoots straight up Louis’ spine and makes him rut into Harry’s body in short bursts of movement as Harry opens up an takes it, whimpers moans into Louis’ neck as Louis drapes above him and Harry wraps his long legs around Louis’ thighs. With a final thrust Harry comes in a hot spurt across his own stomach as Louis watches his fall apart in a dirty mess. Louis continues to thrust as Harry rides out the orgasm and the overstimulation of Louis’ cock rubbing up inside him. He tightens around Louis when the head of Louis’ cock bumps his prostate and Louis groans and lets his head drop into Harry’s shoulder as his own orgasm takes him and he pulses into Harry until he shivers and Louis has to pull out and attempt to catch his breath.   
They slowly remember where they are and Harry clears his throat, “Wow… um..” Louis interrupts his thought, “You really get at a loss for words when you’re out of your element don’t you.” Harry cheeks began heating up and he rushes to get his hands over his face. “Don’t” Louis says, “It looks cute on you.” As Louis bends down to kiss both of Harry’s cheeks. This only makes Harry blush more.   
“So, wanna come back and get cleaned up at my flat? I don’t really fancy staying this dirty for that long.” Louis says.   
“I don’t see why not.” Both boys stand back up and glance around. No one has seemed to notice anything—it’s a pretty common sight to see at this club. Louis reaches out to intertwine their hands as he lead them through the crowd to find El and Dani. He finds them at the bar—both Eleanor’s hands pushed up under Danielle’s tight black skirt and Danielle’s hand wrapped up in Eleanor’s hair. Louis clears his throat. “Good to know that everything’s going swimmingly between you folks.” Danielle takes her hands out of El’s hair, being the more modest of the two.   
“Oh hi Louis! See anything you like? I think there’s a lad over by the door eyeing you out.” Eleanor says cheekily.  
“Urm no, I found someone. We’re going to take a cab back to mine so you don’t need to worry about me when you guys leave.” Louis says flatly when Harry steps out from behind Louis.  
“Actually, I drove my bike here so I can take us if you don’t mind.” Harry says meekly.   
“Harry!” Danielle says “I knew you two would find each other again rather quickly. From the way Louis was talking about you on the way home this morning I was convinced it was love at first sight!” Louis clamps his hand over her mouth before she can anything worse.   
Louis, now the embarrassed one says, “Alright time to go. Be safe you kids!” smirking at his choice of words. He pulls Harry along. “Sorry about that.”  
“Mh it’s alright they seem nice! Let me go grab my clothes and keys from the back, it’s rather chilly out.” Harry says and starts walking towards to ‘Employee Only’ area of the bar. Louis follows him and patiently waits for Harry to change. Harry finally steps out in a black pea coat. A Pea coat. How dapper. I like dapper. Louis thinks. Harry wraps his arm around the small of Louis’ back and leads them to the exit. Once outside, Louis places a kiss on Harry’s protruding jaw. “Alright here’s my motorcycle, hop on.”   
Louis laughs, “I was half expecting this to be a actually bike.” In response Harry bends down to grab either side of Louis’ face and kiss him on the lips. “Mmm I could get used to kisses like this.” Louis says. Harry chuckles “Ok Mr Romantic hop on.” Louis get up onto the motorcycle and wraps his arms around Harry’s waist and rests his head on his muscular back. In response Harry starts the engine.  
“You tell me where we’re going” Louis gives Harry instructions to his flat. When they get to a red light Louis says,“You smell good Hazza.” Harry runs a hand through his hair, “I smell like you, Lou.” Louis can only smile and replies, “Well I guess I like the smell of me on you.” The light changes and they don’t talk until getting until Louis’ flat, just enjoying each other’s company. Louis unlocks the door and pull Harry along with him. Exhausted and feeling dirty and in desperate need of a shower, Louis says, “Alright Styles, shower time. No sex. Shower and then sleep.”   
Harry, is in no position to complain. The boys shower taking turns washing each other in Louis’ oversized shower perfect for the situation. After showering, they towel off and change. Louis tosses on a pair of gray sweatpants and he tosses Harry a pair of his own black compression shorts. “Ooo I get to wear your underwear, kinky, I like it.”  
“You and your damn kinks, public sex, wearing my underwear… what’s next? Handcuffs?” Louis askes in a playful tone. “Now get into bed.” Harry practically jumps into bed and curls up next to a already cozy Louis. “Mmmm you’re my boy.” Louis decides.   
“Ok I’ll be yours if you’ll mine.” Harry states.   
“Sap” Louis says sleepily.   
“Now tell me, were you really thinking about me all day?” Harry questions. Louis is too tired to be sassy and he rolls on top of Harry, tangling their legs together. “Yes I was. Now sleep.”   
“Good” Harry decides, “I couldn't stop thinking about you either, especially when I was wanking” Louis playfully pushes Harry’s naked chest. “Ok congrats me neither. Shut up so I can sleep.”  
“Fine,” Harry says, “but you know what they say, the early bird gets the worm.”   
“Oookkk Harry. Goodnight.”  
“Night Lou,” as Harry places a final kiss softly on the boy who is lying on top of him. Louis just exhales and wonders if there is a thing as soul mates. After today, he thinks there is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha hope you enjoyed. I sure did ;) Lol ok so if you want tweet me at @humpdaynouis I follow back and I love you all! Anyway, next chapter should be up in about a week due to finals at school. Bye!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so sorry for the long gap inbetween updates. The next one should be up by Saturday. Enjoy this messed up chapter.!

And you know what? The early bird (being Harry) did. In a male couple, the guy who is lucky enough to wake up first and gives his sleepy partner a rise-and-shine blow job. Harry always loves the mornings because morning sex is his favorite. So when Harry woke up first in Louis arms on a cheery Saturday morning, he got a little excited.   
Harry rolls off Louis, careful not to wake him up. Harry kisses the bulge through Louis' sweatpants before he gently takes them off. He takes Louis' dick into his mouth and it swells from its normal size into nearly double. Harry slowly sucks around Louis' length as he earns a quite whimper from Louis.   
Louis opens his eyes to see a head of curls bobbing up and down on his dick and he instinctively bucks his hips forward before Harry lifts his head up. “No Lou” his voice is deeper than usual and already utterly fucked out and Louis swallows and stares at how Harry’s eyes are full of lust and he has a smirk on his face. Harry lowers his head on Louis’ dick again and runs his hand up Louis’ body as he bobs up and down, Louis could almost explode from Harry’s hand all over his body while his dick is in his mouth but then Harry stops at Louis mouth and holds three fingers waiting for Louis to open his mouth. Louis obeys and opens his mouth, taking in the three fingers and coating them in saliva. Harry moves his fingers back down and ghosts them over Louis’ entrance a few times before pushing one making a loud moan escape Louis’ lips. He slowly pushes in and out opening Louis up before adding another and gradually beginning to scissor them, stretching Louis even more before adding the third finger and fucking him with his fingers while still bobbing his head on Louis dick and running his tongue over the slit of his dick. Louis feels the familiar heat coiling in his stomach and Harry doesn’t get any warning after licking over the slit of Louis’ dick one more time before Louis is spilling into Harry’s mouth. Harry swallows everything and lifts his head up licking his lips and winking at Louis as he takes his fingers out of Louis.  
"Well that was a nice way to way up," says Louis still panting from his orgasm. Harry, who is now laying on top of Louis again, looks up innocently through his long eyelashes and smirks and Louis. Harry stretches up to plant a long, desirable kiss on Louis' lips.   
Harry finds himself shuffling down a little (Louis is awfully tiny) so he can lift Louis’ arm and curl under it, rubbing his cold nose against Louis’ chest and sighing contentedly.   
“Haz?” Louis crokes and begins to squirm at the sudden cold. Haz is what Louis calls him when he’s sleepy, tongue too lazy to even form an “r.”   
Harry smiles at Louis’ groggy morning voice, turning to rest his chin on Louis’ chest, pressing just into the flutter of his heart. “Your skin is so soft,” he says, fingers ghosting everywhere, pressing the words into Louis’ body like a prayer he wants for him to understand. Harry looks at Louis’ squinty blue eyes (he’s still adjusting to opening them) before shifting the hand on Louis’ tummy lower until he can feel the slight jut of his hipbones, then over, to the downy hair curling towards’ Louis’ groin and Louis squirms.   
“Harry,” he groans, as if to say harry it’s too early, let’s just sleep some more. Even so he reaches his hand out to brush Harry’s cheek, ends up smacking Harry on the eyelid because he’s tired and uncoordinated and he’s shut his eyes again.   
“Yes Boobear?” Harry chuckles knowing how much Louis hates that name. Louis has such a nice nose, he thinks. It has little freckles on it. And his hair…all fluffy and poking up around the top of his head in boyish cowlicks.   
“Too early,” Louis moans, making little grabby motions to pull Harry into his chest and go back to sleep. The younger boy turns around in the older boy’s arms so he can face him, leans close enough to kiss him while keeping one of his hands low on Louis’ hip, the other sneaking into Louis’ hair. Louis sighs, just moving his lips languidly against Harry’s. Kissing Harry is one of his favorite things and even though he’s tired he can’t resist.   
It’s soft and innocent at first but soon Harry is so overwhelmed by Louis’ plush lips and Louis seems just as hungry to taste and so Harry licks at Louis’ lips, first his top and then the bottom, before sucking them into his own mouth one at a time and nipping lightly. Louis lets out a little whimper and licks out a little into Harry’s mouth, guiding his tongue into his own. Both of the older boy’s hands knot into Harry’s curls as Harry swallows him up, absorbing Louis’ whimpers and moans. Harry tastes so good that Louis just wants moremoremore, wants to touch Harry and feel him against every inch of him, wants to be inside him, wants to hold him so tight and kiss so deeply that their love burns hot and melting, scorching, before they’re reborn like the sun: blinding and fierce and still burning with its intensity.   
Suddenly Louis disconnects their lips (a trail of saliva trailing between them and dripping down Harry’s chin and Harry licks it off) and slides out from under Harry, collapsing onto his chest and clinging to Harry’s biceps before diving back down to suck on Harry’s already swollen and spit-slick lips.   
“Lou I want to make you come again,” Harry tries to joke but then is Louis is licking around Harry’s chin and kissing his eyelids before sweeping back down, murmuring “Ok,” before biting Harry’s collarbone, and the slight pain is so arousing that all he can do is bite back a gasp.  
Louis hums, dropping a kiss over the slight teeth marks. “You tricked me though, you insufferable twat.” But he’s smiling as he presses another kiss to Harry’s lips and then Harry is whimpering, fists moving from Louis’ hair and clenching the bed sheets as he squirms, lifting his hips up a little bit to rub against Louis’.   
“Want,” Harry pants, stumbling over his words in his lust-induced haze, “want to—”   
And Louis is nibbling at his ear and he can’t think, can’t speak.   
“What do you want Harry? You can have anything.”   
“Just-just,” Harry whines, nails scratching down Louis’ back. “I want you, want you so bad.” He accompanies his pleas with a further slide of his hands down Louis’ back, letting one just rest against Louis’ hip while the other slides over Louis’ ass, letting a few fingers dip into his crack and ghost over Louis’ hole.   
Louis shivers and rolls his hips a little against Harry’s, gasping as their already hard cocks rub together. But Louis isn’t one to be dominated, and holds determinedly onto his self-control. Although it’s hard when he has Harry below him spread out and naked and so incredibly hard, fucking begging for it.   
“What do you want me to do Harry,” he purrs, kissing the soft little hairs behind Harry’s earlobe and then giving it a few kitten licks that has Harry’s fingers pressing further against Louis’ entrance. Louis wriggles, trying not to moan at the arousal that suddenly spikes through his veins, making his dick jerk against his stomach and become impossibly harder. He knows exactly what Harry wants, he just wants to hear him say it.   
“Want—want—Lou I want you in me, want it inside me, just ugh!” Harry cries as Louis reaches down and grabs Harry’s length, moving his hand from the base all the way to the tip and thumbing at the slit as he moves his lips over to Harry’s again for a swift kiss.   
“Okay darling, okay. Just relax.”   
Harry nods frantically, curls bouncing and face flushed and green eyes bright, tracking Louis’ every movement. “Okay,” he agrees, voice horse, as if he’s trying to calm himself. “I just want you,” he whimpers helplessly, locking his legs around Louis’ waist and grinding his hips up again. And it should be corny and ridiculous, but coming from Harry’s wrecked voice and obscenely wet mouth, shuddering through his long thin frame with genuine lust before crashing out into vulnerable space—all for Louis, only for him, well…it almost overwhelms him.   
Harry nods, biting his lip and letting Louis’ hand pull out before bringing it up to tangle in his own. As Louis braces the other hand against the bed and slowly slides in, Harry keeps his eyes open and stares at Louis’, tightly grasping Louis’ hand in his larger one and letting himself just sink a little into the cerulean irises. “Your eyes are beautiful,” he says, trying not to gasp as Louis sinks the rest of the way in until he’s fully sheathed in Harry.  
Louis hums contentedly in his throat and noses along Harry’s jaw. “Well you smell amazing…like raspberries.”   
Harry tries to stifle a small giggle at that. Here Louis is about to start pounding Harry into the mattress and they’re talking about eyes and the way they smell. “Thanks Louis,” and Harry almost rolls his eyes when suddenly Louis pulls nearly all the way out before shoving back into Harry in one smooth roll.   
“Ohhh,” Harry groans, unlocking his and Louis’ fingers to scratch down Louis’ back instead.   
Both hands now gripping Harry’s soft curls, the older boy sinks in again, pushes into him slow and deep, trying not to be overwhelmed by the surreal tightness. “Harry,” he groans, locking their lips again in a heated kiss and panting hot and wet into the younger boy’s mouth. “You feel…unnng…feel so good.” And Harry whimpers at the praise, rocking his hips up to meet Louis’ thrusts.   
“Faster, faster, faster, loulouloulou,” and he’s whining and begging and his cock is sliding against’ Louis’ stomach and Louis is kissing him and licking away the sweat that drips down his temple and then they’re resting their heads on each other’s necks, breathing hotly onto the skin there and occasionally sucking love bites into it as Louis pounds into Harry faster, hitting the boy’s prostate with each thrust and soon Harry feels himself drowning in an overwhelming current of pleasure and he never wants it to end but it’s too much and not enough and “Louis I’m gonna come” he cries before releasing hard between their stomachs and chests, untouched aside from the friction of their bellies pressed together, trembling violently and no longer able to form coherent words as he surrenders to the white hot pleasure.  
Louis soon feels himself coming undone as well, even more turned on from seeing Harry orgasm and feeling his warm cum leaking between them. In just a few more thrusts he’s coming inside Harry, filling him up and collapsing on top of him in a heap of sweat and exhaustion and pleasure.   
Harry is still out of breath as he lies under Louis, gently smoothing his fingers over Louis’ overheated skin, still unwilling to stop touching him or have him pull out. The curly-haired lad feels suddenly empty as Louis’ softening cock leaves him. Harry flips them over, so Harry is on top of Louis and is cuddling into his neck. Morning cuddling is his favorite, especially after sex.  
"What are we doing today?" Harry asks  
"Harry, don't you have places to go, people to see?"   
"I'd rather stay here with you Lou." And Harry places a gentle kiss on Louis next right where he left a hickey a few minutes ago. Louis sighs contently and wraps his muscular arms around Harry. He thinks about how happy he is have gone to yoga with Eleanor the day before.  
“Be my boyfriend,” Louis blurts out before his still not quite yet awake mind can process what he said. “Ok,” replies Harry. Louis kisses Harry’s slightly damp curls. “So then Harold, we are going to shower, get dressed, and then I am going to take you on a proper date.” Harry reaches for his phone that had just buzzed.   
From Nialler: heyy mate ! dinner and video games t’night? Liam and Zayn have a big announcement or something.7?  
Louis who is reading over his shoulder rasies a questioning eyebrow as Harry replies imdeiatly.   
To Nialler: sounds good ! I have someone I want you to meet, see you then. –H xx  
“I never said I wanted to meet them you twat,” Louis says playfully. “Sorry love, but I don’t really care,” and Harry plants a small kiss on Louis nose.   
“Alright fine, but first; our date,” Louis says getting off the bed.   
“Where are we going Louuu?” Louis looks at Harry with a semi disappointing look and says, “Trust me, you’ll have loads of fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this fanfic is going so sorry if you don't like it. Anyway the other boys are coming in the next chapter. And potentially a 5sum?


End file.
